The wedding of Keith Scott and Emily Chambers
' The Wedding of Keith Scott and Emily Chambers '''was a large affair following their short courting but Jules left Keith at the altar after being forced to reaveal she was hired by Dan Scott to break Keith's heart. Ceremony Location The ceremony was to be held in Tree Hill Church has a been the setting of most of the marriages in Tree Hill. The main theme color at the church is red; red carpet along the aisle and along the walls with a set of candles along the back of the church along with plants. Attached to the pews of the church were white and pink flowers with green plants and on the other side were long plain white candles. These were echoed around the church behind the wedding party along with candles. All of the guests gather at the church for the wedding to be cancelled. Reception Location Connected to the location of the ceremony (the church) was the location of the reception and many of the guest had previously been to the reception hall before the wedding. As between this was a ice-scalture of two swans surrounded by multiple flowers of the same colors of the of the bouquets of both the bridesmaid and the bride. This held as the main focal point in the hall way and helped guests to no were to go. It was decorated in the same style as the church with pink and white flowers although this time including green flowers in tall dark green colored vases which were put in the centre of the white-cloth covered tables (some of them were held up by golden stands these were at the main table). The main table held a different table cloth to the others; floral patterent and the flowers also had long candles attached to them. But all the tables were surrounded by golden chairs with white pillows. In the reception there was also a piano for the evening entertainment. Speeches Best Man Remember tonight, for it is the beginning of always. A promise. Like a reward for persisting through life so long alone. The belief in each other and the possibility of love. A decision, to ignore or simply rise above the pain of the past. The covenant, which at once binds two souls and yet severs prior ties. The celebration, of the chance for two will always be stronger than one. Like a team, braced against the tempest’s of the world. And love... will always be the guiding force in our lives. For tonight is mere formality.. only an announcement to the world for feelings long held. Promises made long ago -- in the sacred space of our hearts. Cake The cake was multiple tiers high with white icing covering it with decoating around the side of each of the tiers; top and bottom. Before the stilts there were white and pink flowers and leaves. On top of the cake was a figure of a bride and groom which Dan Scott knocked over the groom of following the wedding be called off feeling he has gotten his revenge at Keith for sleeping with his wife; Deb. He then looked at her symbolishing he is now going to work his revenge on her. Outfits Dress Its unknown who the creator of Emily "Jules" dress was but it very simple and elegant. The dress featured a detail lace corest style top and the straps were of an medium size straps after the corest the dress flared from the hips and from the top it went in thicker lines in seperate and as it reached the closer to the bottom they flared more out - further away. Her veil was very simple and plain without any embiliment and went down below the knees. The dress was accessoized with an simple bun with drop down earrings. Bridesmaid Dresses The two bridesmaids had very different figures and therefore while the dresses were the small color and a similar stype there were signifcant differences to it; the dress have different thickness of straps and neckline. Deb's was more revealing while Karen's was more structured. The bottom of the dresses always had differences styles - Karen had different layers while Deb just went straight down. Both women wore simple make up and wore their hair in a straight bobbed style. Music The following were the songs played/performed during the wedding ceremony. *'"Trumpet Concerto Opus 9, No 2, 2nd Movement"' - Albinoni *'"Wedding March (Traditional)"''' - Peter Lea-Cox Guests The following were guestings at the wedding (not including the wedding party): *Dan Scott *Brooke Davis *Peyton Sawyer *Jake Jagielski *Andy Hargrove Trivia *The wedding was cancelled due to the truth of Jules identify coming out and Karen threatening to tell Keith her secrets inless she left. Category:Events Category:Weddings